First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-2$ and $x$ and add $7$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $4$ and the product of $2$ and that expression.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-2$ and $x$ $-2 \times x = \color{orange}{-2x}$ What does adding $7$ to $-2x$ do? $-2x$ $ + 7$ What is the quantity of $2$ times that expression $2 \times (-2x + 7) = \color{orange}{2(-2x+7)}$ What is the sum of $4$ and $\color{orange}{2(-2x+7)}$ $2(-2x+7)$ $ + 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $2(-2x+7)+4$.